


Voyeur

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [28]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drama, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Queenie walks in on something.





	Voyeur

Vinda hadn’t been joking when she’d said she was ‘deeply committed’ to Grindelwald.  
  
Queenie wasn’t sure what woke her: Maybe something had slipped through the mental walls that Grindelwald and Vinda kept up during the day, maybe one of them had banged into a wall, or knocked something over; the details were ultimately irrelevant.  
  
What mattered was that Queenie told herself she needed to go see if something was happening, something necessary (or secret), driven by that irresistible curiosity that had gotten her into trouble before.  
  
(And might very well again.)  
  
The first thing she notes is that the silhouette on the couch does not match a human’s- it’s only once she hears the small noises and recognizes the fluidity of the movements that Queenie realizes that she’s looking at _two_ humans. As her eyes adjust to the dark she sees platinum blonde hair, loose dark curls hanging over the armrest, and flashes of naked skin that glint in the limited light of the room-  
  
Queenie quickly presses a hand to her mouth and backs away, darting back to her room before they can spot her.  
  
She lays awake for hours, wondering if they’re still doing it, wondering if they’ve gone to bed, wondering what it _felt_ like. Queenie wouldn’t know; her relationship with Jacob had never progressed to anything sexual. She had always been satisfied with the innocence of what they had.  
  
Queenie wants other things now, including what she’s just seen with Grindelwald and Vinda.  
  
Her fingers move beneath the blankets and between her legs almost against her will, and she thinks of Vinda’s svelte form and elegant words, and how she’d feel pressed together. She thinks of Grindelwald’s intense _everything_ and how it would feel to surrender control to him in the bedroom. She imagines being between them, overwhelmed with the stimulation and the attention.  
  
Queenie imagines it, and is terribly satisfied.  
  
(She still doesn’t regret joining them.  
  
She never will.)  
  
-End


End file.
